dotescraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Ostarion, the Skeleton King
Ostarion, the Skeleton King is a boss mob, and is the so-called Immortal King of the Empire of Bone. Lore Information Ostarion is the tyrant king of the aptly named Empire of Bone. He rules over his servants with an iron fist, and can see all through their eyes. Being a dictator has its ups and downs, and his position has given him many enemies and would-be looters. But as each assassination attempt fails and backfires, people start to wonder if the King can even die. Then, on one fateful day, a sneaky assassin has snuck into the royal chambers and ended the King's life in a single quiet blow. For what he thought was the end of Ostarion's rule, his thought was quickly redrawn when a bony hand reached up and grabbed his throat, and the assassin was burned to ashes. The King is well known for his ability of ressurection, as well as sending "decoys" of himself when meeting other people. Despite his tyranny, he seems to have a quirky attitude and may joke around from time to time... if he feels like it. Gameplay Information Ostarion is a high-tier boss mob with 3000 health, with an innate 25% resistance to melee attacks and 60% resistance to arrows, 50% resistance to knockpack, and 0% resistance to magic. He has an aggro range of 64 blocks and can see players through blocks, and may use his explosive ranged attack to reach them. He has a movement speed of 7 (5 is the average), is an undead mob, meaning he takes more damage from weapons enchanted with Smite, gets hurt by Potions of Healing but healed by Potions of Harming. He also has an immunity to fire and cannot drown, but takes default fall damage. He has a respawn time of 2.5 seconds, but only at night, so it is best to fight him during the day. His melee attacks deal 15 damage at low levels, 60 damage at medium, 120 damage at high, and 300 damage at max, deals Knockback II, and applies Weakness II for 4 seconds. He attacks every 1.5 seconds, and has a range of 3 blocks. His ranged attack is an exploding fireball that deals 8 damage at low levels, 30 damage at medium, 50 damage at high and 120 at max. It has above-average speed, is affected by gravity, and sets entities and nearby blocks on fire for 3 seconds upon explosion. The explosion is small and destroys weak blocks easily, but stone blocks have some resistance. Ostarion can strategically fire these fireballs in an arc if there is an obstacle between him and his target. He has 90% accuracy with the fireball, and its range is 18 blocks, with a delay of 13 seconds between each launch. 'AI' *Ostarion rushes toward his target with the default mob pathfinding, meaning he will avoid high drops and obstacles, as well as lava pools, even though he is immune to fire. *He does not avoid water, and can swim. *When his target is behind a wooden door, he will try to break it down. *He can fire his ranged attack indirectly, meaning if the target is behind an obstacle and cannot reach them to melee attack, he will fire his fireballs around or over the target. Drops *1 Hellfire Bonesword (100%) *1 Ostarion's Crown (80%) *2 Skeleton Shoulder Pads (100%) *4 Skeleton Limbs (100%) *6 Skeleton Ribs (100%) Rewards 95-180 experience to the killer. Trivia *Ostarion is based off the Dota 2 Hero, the Skeleton King Category:Bosses Category:Undead